Standard business software provides a single software code that can cover specific needs of many different companies. However, installation of such standard business software may require customization of features that are relevant to a particular user (e.g., company, business, organization). In some cases, solution packages (e.g., rapid deployment solutions, productized solution packages), which bundle a reasonable scope of well-defined business processes, may be provided to the user. However, after customization of a solution package, testing of the processes, process steps, and functionalities needs to be performed. These tests are often tedious to set up and run. For example, a software implementation process may take nine months to perform of which testing all of the settings and customization takes significant time and effort resulting in, for example, a two to three month testing period.